


The Man in the Moon

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Valhalla Rising
Genre: Anxiety, Asperger Syndrome, First Meetings, M/M, Neighbors, Shy, Star Gazing, mail, mail in wrong box, rare pairs, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For creative's eat the rare prompt.  The postal service plays matchmaker when One Eye's mail keeps winding up in Adam's box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I've written on AU rare pair with One Eye and Galahad in Friends in Hostile Places. So I thought I would try One Eye and Adam in a modern setting. I didn't take in account the challenge level this would be considering one man can't read social cues and the other mute with his emotions kept in strict control. So here is a small one shot of their meeting.
> 
> The name Osborn is a Norse name that means divine warrior or divine bear . I thought is was appropriate.

Adam opens his mailbox, and it is stuffed full. He frowns with furrowed brow giving an irritated sigh as he yanks out all the mail.The engineer finds misplaced mail in his box for two months now. The letter is addressed to an Osborn Ekart, the new neighbor across the hall. Their names are not even close. The only thing that Adam can deduce why the mailperson keeps putting the neighbor's mail into his box is because of the stars. Ekart has a fascination for the night sky like Adam. The neighbor receives magazine after newspaper after books about space. His collection must be impressive from what Adam has gleaned from receiving his mail for the past two months. The engineer has even starting subscribing to some of the same publications as his neighbor.

It's annoying after this long he is still receiving the man's mail. A neighbor which he has never seen. He sometimes hears the mystery man moving around in his apartment, but they have never met. Adam wonders what EKart does for a living. He assumes the neighbor works from home because they never pass each other in the hall in the morning or evening. Adam hears the man's door open only after he has settled into bed around 10 pm. The only loud noise his neighbor makes is slamming the door.

Adam is curious if Ekart ever goes to the park to stargaze like he does. He wonders if the man might be an Aspie like himself. The amount of literature the person receives is obsessively significant.For the first time in many years, Adam wants to meet his neighbor. He thinks they might be friends or at least be able to talk about the stars at length.

Adam trudges upstairs as he separates their mail. He goes into the apartment putting away coat and briefcase. The engineer places the rubber band post for Ekart onto the table near the door. He changes out of his work clothes before he starts his dinner. After dinner of mac n cheese, Adam slips out the door placing the mail in front of his neighbor's door. He politely and gently knocks on the door. Adam tells Ekart that his mail is at the door. Later, after one of Adam's nightly documentaries, he hears the neighbor's door open and close. In the morning the mail is gone.

* * *

 

Tonight the routine is no different. Adam opens the door after dinner to place the letters in front of the door when he stops. A tall man with long gray hair pulled back into something like a small bun is putting his keys into the lock. He is wearing a dull army green jacket, jeans, and boots. Adam hesitates for a moment, surprise by the sudden encounter and change in routine. He is not prepared himself to speak to the elusive neighbor but if he doesn't, he many not get another chance. Adam steps quietly forward and clears his throat. The man freezes in place, like a frightened animal.

"Mr. Ekart? Are you Mr. Osborn Ekart?"

The man doesn't turn but nods his head slowly.

A smile is on Adam's face and in his voice. One Eye can hear it.

"Oh, I am Adam. Adam Raki, your neighbor. I leave the mail outside your door when the mailperson puts in my box."

The man nods again as he pushes the door to his apartment open slowly. Adam darts forward holding out the latest bundle.

"Here is your mail for today."

Adam is standing beside the man with the mail in hand. The older man sighs turning slowly toward him. One Eye dreads the boy's reaction. The result he has come to expect but one day hopes he's surprised that something different will happen. The older man is exhausted by the startled gasps and looks of pity he receives. Before he came to live across from Adam Raki, One Eye's life consisted on fighting to stay alive in the underground world of human slavery. A life he lead until three years ago, his life was for their entertainment and profit as he fought to keep it in the ring.

* * *

 

Over a year ago, he and several others were rescued by the FBI. Once he was in the hospital and with his refusal to speak, DNA was collected, and missing person's reports were scoured for his identity. That's when nurses informed him his name is Osborn EKart. His parents are deceased, and he has no siblings. It didn't have any effect on the man once he hears this information. He long ago stopped being Osborn. He will always be One Eye.

  
He was placed in recovery and rehabilitation center for his injuries-emotional and physical. Even though he could make sounds with his throat, he remains mute. The therapist theorizes from the traumatic events in his life. He may never speak again.The social workers find housing and government assistance for living expenses. Next month One Eye is supposed to begin occupational therapy.

One Eye likes where he lives. He likes his neighbors are quiet almost like himself. Becuase of his disfigurement from the scars of his fighting days, he chooses only to come out at night. The looks aren't as many or as lingering during the day. The night has become One Eye's security and the light from the stars keep him company. Since the evening is where One Eye lives, he has taken to learning everything he can about space. He knows the quiet man across the hall has a keen interest in it as well. Sometimes One Eye can hear the documentaries Adam listens to through his door.Other times he sees the neighbor leave through his peephole with telescope case in hand. If One Eye was Osborn EKart he may have asked to come along where every Adam goes, but he is not Osborn so instead he hides from the world.

Adam is startled by Osborn's appearance. Then his eyes soften as he takes in all of the man's face. Osborne looks almost frightening, but his facial expression is neutral like Adam often stays. The engineer's smile stays as he tilts his head as his mind fills with inappropriate questions he wants to ask but he doesn't. Adam takes in a breath to ask what he wants to know. Osborn's hand touches Adam's fingers as he gently takes the mail from him.

"I noticed you had quite the interest in space like I do. The publications you read are fascinating. I was wondering if you would like to have a conversation about the current research that NASA is doing?"

One Eye blinks as he remembers to breathe. He can't believe this handsome man is speaking with him without cringing, and now he asked for interaction with him. One Eye looks around expecting someone to jump out and say this is a joke at his expense. But nothing happens. Adam's smile diminishes a little as he shifts leg to leg. He flexes his fingers nervously.

"Or we could go to the park and look at the sky with my telescope. True it is sometimes difficult to see much but what we can is amazing."

One Eye shifts the mail to the hand with the keys as he scratches his beard. He is torn between wanting to go with Adam and hiding away inside his apartment. He still watches Adam intently. He is eye lingers on his fleeting blue eyes. One Eye wonders if he is frightened and that is why he doesn't make eye contact with One Eye.

Adam taps a rhythm on his thigh stiming his discomfort away. He thinks EKart may be even more socially inept than he is, now that would be something to talk to Harlan about next time they eat lunch. Adam wait a few more seconds before the feeling disappointment starts to creep inside his chest.

"That's okay. I know I can be a little overbearing. I just thought we would have things in common but I know you must be busy, so I'll make sure you get your mail."

Adam starts to back away smile smaller and sadder. Before he turns he feels a gentle hand rest on his elbow, he stops looking at his neighbor. The man is holding up one finger, as though asking Adam to wait.

"DO you want me to wait?"

The man nods as he goes into his apartment. He returns with a dry erase board with something written on it.

"Hello, Adam. Thank you for bringing my mail all these months. I am mute. I write to communicate. It would be nice to go star gazing sometimes, but conversation might be hard."

Adam reads it with a small Oh forming on his lips.

"We can still talk. You can write or text on a computer or phone and let me read it."

One Eye raises an eyebrow nodding in understanding. He takes the dry erase board using his hand to wipe the board. He uncaps the marker writing something on it. Adam fidgets in anticipation resisting the urge to lean over and read as he writes.

"Yes, that could work. Please call me One Eye. Right now I need to eat and take some medication."

"One Eye?"

Adam looks up and then shrugs.

"Okay. Well, have a goodnight."

Adam walks to his door opening and shutting it. One Eye stands outside in the hallway feeling perplexed as he watches Adam close his door. He doesn't know if he should feel offended in the way Adam left or relieved because the engineer is not hurt about his curt reply about the conversation. The boy didn't seem annoyed or hurt. This encounter is strange but interesting. One Eye shrugs his stiff shoulders entering his apartment thinking his social worker could get off his back about meeting new people for once. He closes the door quietly for the night.

* * *

 Here is what One Eye looks like for those who have not seen the movie.

 


End file.
